Loving meeting
by RaidenTheRipper
Summary: This takes place during Metal Gear Solid 4. So basically Otacon and Snake are trying to find Naomi, but Snake meets up with the love of his life; Raiden. Read to find out what happens... Yaoi involved. MaleXMale (SnakeXRaiden) Lemon.


**(Please enjoy the story, this takes place during Metal Gear Solid 4. Note! I made Snake young, I didn't want him to be old, so please remember he is young in this story. It is a yaoi, obviously. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the game. I only own the story I've written for you guys, so please enjoy and leave some feedback! 3)**

The sun was shining brightly into the windows as Snake awoke. He looked around, yawning and sitting up. Once he noticed the time, he quickly jumped out of the bed and got dressed into his sneaking suit. He ran down the steps and noticed Otacon eating Sunny's eggs. Otacon turned to face snake,

"Hey Snake. We found Naomi. She's being held captive by Vamp."

He groaned and sat beside Otacon, "Then where are we supposed to go? Do you know her exact location?"

"I'm afraid not. But we'll definitely find her. So just sit tight till I give you a codec call. Ok?"

He nodded and left the room, only to receive a call from an unknown number. He placed his two fingers against his ear, "Who is this?"

"….." He could only hear faint breathing, "Your trying to find Naomi right?"

He rose his brow, "Is this Jack…?"

"No, Jack is no more. I am Raiden, listen to me Snake… Come to the small village that's a little further ahead, meet me in the town square. I can help you find Naomi." He then hung the call up and Snake shouted down to Otacon, "Land to the nearest town! Hurry!"

About fifteen minutes later they finally arrived. Snake quickly jumped down as Otacon lifted their 'shelter' out of the place. Snake walked over to a wall, knife at hand, and peeked his head out only a tiny bit. He didn't see anyone. He rose his brow before he leaned back against the wall, his heart raced as he saw the slightly smaller male. His pale skin sheltered by his mask, his white hair flowing elegantly in the small winds. His blue eyes locked onto Snakes. "Snake?" He snapped out of his daze and let out a sigh of relief. He had always liked Raiden. That's why he was so shocked to even hear from him. "Yeah.. Anyways Raiden…. How did you know?" He looked down, "I was… I saw her not to long ago. She's only a few miles ahead.. But there was something I needed to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Snake had to wonder. Raiden just didn't seem the same. "It's about Rose, we're not together anymore. But that's because I didn't even like her to begin with. There was someone else on my mind."

"Who would that be..?"

"It's-" He was cut off as a few gecko had dropped down, he quickly tackled Snake and they hid in the darkness of an abandoned room. Snake had held him tightly, his arms wrapped around the small waist of Raiden, their faces were only inches apart. Snake took this moment quickly and pressed his lips to those soft and pale lips. Cold as ice. Raiden was shocked at this but didn't hesitate to lean into this passionate kiss. He opened his mouth as soon as Snake demanded entrance, their tongues entwining and battling for the sweetness of each others mouths. After several minutes of kissing they each pulled away, panting for air. The gecko still hadn't left, and yet Snake seemed not to care. He wanted to go further. To express his true feelings towards Raiden. He lay Raiden down on the dark, cold floor and climbed on top of him, pinning him down. He didn't seem to care at all.

Snake was surprised he didn't struggle against his grip. Shrugging the thought off he leaned down kissing him further. Soon his hands began to trail down his sides, feeling every inch of his body. Slowly Snake removed Raiden's armor, first his helmet, then the top half of his armor and finally the lower pieces. Boy was he beautiful. He had nice abs, was well built, skinnier than any male should be and he was extremely pale. His mask had left those lines upon his cheeks, but Snake didn't mind that at all. He kissed at his neck, nipping and sucking at it every now and again. He earned quiet moans from the younger male, which he was quite pleased to hear. Raiden began to remove Snake's sneaking suit, eventually pulling it off as Snake made hickies along his neck. Raiden ran his fingers through Snake's hair, pulling him in for another kiss. He felt as though Snake needed some pleasure, so he gently pulled away from their kiss and grinned to Snake, "Your not bad. But I wanna show you something better.."

He whispered to him as he pushed Snake off, gently. Soon getting in between Snake's legs, grabbing his penis. He slowly stroked it back and forth, slowly picking the pace up. He enjoyed watching Snakes expression. He seemed like he was enjoying this, he soon stopped stroking him and leaned down. Slowly engulfing the large, now hard member. His tongue wrapped around it, licking and sucking at every inch he could get. Snake ran his hand through Raiden's hair before he pushed his head down just a bit. Slowly thrusting into his mouth, he wanted more. Soon enough Raiden could taste some salty liquid, which he wasn't going to lie, actually tasted good. Raiden swallowed the white liquid and pulled away from Snake. He then was quickly flipped onto his stomach, Snake getting behind him. He placed his index finger inside of Raiden's hole, slowly stretching him till he could fit more fingers in. He had been stroking Raiden's now hard penis, he earned moans of pleasure, which he found quite successful. "I hope your ready for this Raiden." Snake whispered into his ear, nipping at it gently. Raiden nodded as he heard Snake coat his own member with Saliva. Slowly placing the head against his hole, he pushed in. He was extremely tight but he would manage. As soon as he settled inside, he sat only a few seconds. Soon he began to thrust into his lover slow at first, gaining more and more quickness.

Eventually the pain became pleasure for the younger male. The moans that escaped his lips were beautiful and Snake loved them. Raiden came on Snakes hand as he finished stroking him. He inserted his fingers inside of Raiden's mouth so he would lick off all the cum. Which he surprisingly found quite tasty. Not much longer and Snake came, they both lay by each other, panting. "Snake…" Raiden mumbled as they each had got dressed, luckily their nano-machines didn't make them as tired. "Yeah?" Raiden leaned up and kissed the brown haired male, "I love you." Snake only smiled, "I love you too, Raiden." The gecko seemed to have finally gone away. Which was surprising because it should've heard them. They ignored that and quickly headed out to find Naomi. But they kept close, kissing now and again. Almost every time they looked at each other…

**(End of Chapter one guys! I hope you liked it, I may write more so stay tuned! Please leave a review if you must and you know.. I hope you enjoyed it, I was a little surprised Fanfiction didn't have more Raiden and Snake stories but oh well. Thanks for reading! 3 More coming soon hopefully. 3 3 )**


End file.
